


In Your Skin

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Community: 1-million-words, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Present Tense, Tattoos, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for One Million Words' Slow Sated Sunday prompt "Tips - as in finger and tongue": http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/917335.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Skin

On Sundays when Andy has come back from his morning jog, Patrick likes to take his hand with a soft smile and lead him back to their room for what he calls a 'special cool down'. The first time this happened, Andy had assumed it was about sex, but it ended up being much better. 

He's first laid on his stomach, arms tucked under his head, while Patrick is settling beside him and gently breathing in anticipation. There are soft words of awe about how beautiful he thinks Andy is before a finger reaches to begin smoothly tracing the outlines of his innumerable tattoos. 

Andy had first expected Patrick's fingers to be rough as his from years of playing, but instead they are light and perfect. And they are also slow and reverent in their touch he can't help but shiver in pleasure. 

"Pretty...pretty..." he'll hear Patrick's whisper of love, even if the touch is currently over a part of the design one wouldn't normally call such. In between his sighs of satisfaction, Andy will sometimes tell the story behind a particular tat. If he repeats himself, Patrick doesn't seem to care. He just listens with rapt fascination.

Patrick will brush his fingertip from the middle of the mask's mouth to the base of Andy's spine, a spot that makes the drummer arch with a delicateness one wouldn't expect of him. "God...Trick..."

"I'm just getting started," is the usual whispered answer behind him, and he is one-hundred percent sure that Patrick is smirking as he says it.

When Andy's rolled onto his back for the second half of the treatment, Patrick first holds to his hips, pads of his thumbs rubbing over the gunslinger design, as he presses a heated yet tender kiss. Andy can feel a rush through his heart and lungs, as if the young man is feeding him his soul. Colors melt behind his eyes and needy sounds murmur from his lips.

His neck snake pattern gets the next wave of attention, always an outline with Patrick's tongue that causes another arch of desire. The course of lapping is as slow and deliberate as if Patrick wants to devour him an inch at a time, and Andy will feel a deep flush of color at the thought. _Yes, Patrick, take me inside you. Take all of me._

The 'Mom' pattern on his chest gets a feathery outline of a touch, and Andy loves that he can watch Patrick's sweet smile while he does this. Add the caring words that his mother is so strong and wonderful for doing everything she did and how Andy is strong and wonderful because of it, he knows what he and Patrick has is truly love.

Then his arms, the arms fans have sung praises to and that Patrick treats like polishing the curves on a marble statue. He'll lay with his head on Andy's waist, tongue tip flicking at the colorful skin like a candy treat while fingers brush up and down the older man's arms. Hard times on one side, coming out stronger on the other, and Patrick murmurs how much he loves Andy for it.

At this point his heart is going faster than any drum line he's ever played, but keeps his breathing steady enough to watch the young man slowly bob up and down gentle as a wave while he lavishes attention. Pinpricks of need travel around his skin. "Patrick...Patrick..." he'll whisper over and over like in his dreams.

But those whispers will turn to whimpers when Patrick finally reaches his legs. The hem of his shorts is rolled up, Patrick likely still smirking, and enough skin is revealed for fingertips to swirl and draw and trace.

It's not like Andy's waiting for release, despite how he's been touched and kissed nonstop. The feeling is more centralized in his throat, the pleasure slowly accumulating until it's like he can't breathe, and he needs Patrick's touch to bring that oxygen back.

And God, does the young man know how to do that. When he caresses the inside of Andy's thighs, fingers curl and occasionally scratch just enough for light sensation. The outer thighs get spirals over the flowers and flames and scales that make up Andy's complicated canvas.

"Oh..."

"That's right, babe," Patrick breathes over his skin and moves to finally stroke at the calves, gentle as he as always been and yet the needed key to unlock his lover's satisfaction. Sensation courses up up up until Andy feels he can breathe again and he arches with a long and deep sigh.

"Mmm..." Patrick snuggles back beside when he's finished and suckles at Andy's bottom lip in a kiss. "All cooled down?"

"You...bet..." Andy manages in his nod, overcome with every prickle of touch. He could swear Patrick is supernaturally blessed to know how to satisfy him.


End file.
